To prevent double payment, a mobile wallet application sets one of the issued mobile payment cards as a main payment card and makes a payment.
It is possible to make a payment using a mobile payment card other than the main payment card. However, to do so, users should go through an operation of setting a mobile payment card that the user wishes to use for payment as a main payment card in advance.
When the user temporarily uses another mobile payment card to make a payment (for example, for one-time payment), the user should recover the original main payment card after finishing the payment. In this case, the operation of recovering the original main payment card may be a cumbersome procedure and may cause inconvenience to the user.
In addition, the operation of changing the main payment card to another payment card may also cause inconvenience or difficulty to the user, and the user may not be accustomed to that operation, considering that mobile commerce is still at an early stage.